Knock on Wood
by StoneyT456
Summary: When Danny heads home to Jersey to testify against the Russian mob, things take a turn for the worse. As a mysterious foe targets Danny, it takes the combined forces of his family and a reluctant Steve to help him.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! For those of you following 'Danny's Hawaii Hate List Rant' , the epilogue will be up tomorrow. In the meantime, enjoy the prologue for this new story!**

"Yes, Steven I can handle being in Jersey by myself for a couple days." Danny said aggravated into the phone.

"Are you sure Danny? I know how much this case meant to you."

Danny sighed. His partner's worry was sweet, but really, he was a big kid. He could handle this. That was what he kept telling himself at least.

"The Russian Mob in Jersey has been out of commission for years. They just need my help being a witness and going over some testimony. No danger."

"Yeah but Danny you know our luck. You went on a romantic getaway with Melissa and got stabbed. A day off with Grace and Charlie and got shot. Oh and don't forget the aloha girls camping trip."

"How could I forget with you constantly reminding me?"

"I'm serious, Danny." Steve said with a loud voice and concerned tone.

"So am I Steve! I'll be fine!" Danny was practically yelling at Steve right now, and he would appreciate if his partner would stop worrying.

"Knock on wood!" Steve suddenly yelled through the phone. Danny put the phone away from his ear due to the sound and mentally scolded Steve.

"What are you, five?" He asked.

He could hear Steve sigh through the line. "Just promise you'll be careful."

"I promise."

Danny could practically hear Steve's smile on the other side of the phone. "Good luck, Danno."

"Thank you, you ingrate." Danny said hanging up.

Looking back at his and Steve's conversation as Danny was getting off his flight in Jersey, he wished he would have knocked on wood. He is convinced that he jinxed his entire trip in that one phone call.

What else could account for the extreme amount of bad luck that followed Danny for the rest of his stay in Jersey?

One thing was for sure, though...

Danny should have knocked on wood.

 **There it is!**

 **This fic will mainly focus on the case, Danny's history in Jersey, the Williams family (Steve) and will spend a great amount of time later with Danny and Grace Tillwell investigating in 2000. I was always interested with her character and the impact she had on Danny (same with Billy but that is for another fic) and so I wanted to write more about that. Anyway, please follow, fave or comment! Expect updates at least every Tuesday!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five 0**


	2. Chapter One

**Okay, one full week is way to long. Updates will be Tuesdays and Thur** **sdays from now on.**

 **Thank you guys for all your awesome reveiws. I read all of them and will try to get back to you, life has been really vusy lately.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Chapter One**

Danny stepped outside the Newark airport and took a breath. As he did, he was able to smell the New Jersey air, filled with car exhaust, sewage, and all the other great smells associated with the city. Although most people found it disgusting, Danny always found it smelling like home. He took a moment to enjoy the sounds of horns honking, driver's tempers flaring, and people yelling as he waited for his rise. A shout caught his attention as an altercation amidst broke out between taxi driver and pedestrian and Danny could bid hemp but smile.

"Home." He said quietly. He adjusted his duffle bag and roller suitcase and walked down the strip of cars until he came across the familiar, green car that belonged to his sister, Bridget.

"Hey there, you." Danny said smiling as he popped his head in the passenger side window.

"Hey there yourself." Bridget responded popping the trunk for Danny to put his bags in. He returned to the car, got himself buckled in and looked at his sister, smiling.

"What?" She asked noticing his stare with a nervous laugh.

"You." He said.

"What about me?"

"You look happier since you visited."

At this, Bridget smiled, blushed and put her hair behind her ear, all while trying to get out of the crowded airport.

"Well... after I visited, me and the husband had a talk."

"I guess this was a... a good talk, yeah?" Danny said smiling.

"It was a really good talk. He made a big deal about staying home more, spending more alone time together, and with the kids. Honestly things are great right now, Danny."

Danny smiled at his sister. "I told you things would work out."

Danny and Bridget drove in silence for a little as Danny looked out the window, taking in the sights of the city.

"I still can't believe you convinced mom and dad to let you stay in a hotel." Bridget said, briefly glancing at Danny before turning her eyes back to the road.

"It took a lot of convincing, but I told them that I needed to have space to prepare for the trial." Danny answered honestly.

"How is that going, by the way?"

Danny sighed.

"That bad, huh?" Bridget asked smiling and turning her turn signal on to turn into the street where Danny's hotel was.

"Let's just say I plan on prepping tonight. A lot."

"Well," Bridget said, "you still have to make it mom and dad's at six. You promised remember?"

"Yes, yes I remember." Danny said quickly.

"Good." Bridget said stopping the car outside the hotel. "Stella has been prepping the food since this morning."

"Can't wait." Danny answered sarcastically.

"Be nice." Stella said hitting him lightly on the arm. "She's gotten a lot better since the last time you were here."

Danny looked at her confused. "I was here less than six months ago. How good can someone get in that amount of time?"

"Mom helped her. And the last time she was... experimenting."

"That's what you call it?" Danny asked incredulously. "She made me, mom, and Sophie sick for three days!"

"She didn't know the fish was bad!" Bridget said as she got out of the car and followed Danny opening the trunk of her car.

Danny grabbed his duffle and then his suitcase out of the trunk. "If I even think her food is bad, I swear to you I won't eat it."

Bridget smiled. "You would never do that to Stella." She simply said. "You don't have the guts."

Danny frowned. "You know me too well." He said. She got back in the car and he leaned in the driver's side window.

He leaned in, kissed the top of her head, and stepped back. "See you tonight!" He waved as she sped off.

"See ya!" She responded.

Danny picked up his stuff, gave a loud sigh, and walked into the hotel room, happy to be home.

Danny had seriously lost track of time. At 5:50 he finally looked at the clock and realized his mistake. He had fallen asleep working on his testimony tomorrow. Letting loose a stream of curses that would have made even Steve blush, Danny quickly got ready for his parent's house.

He had to quickly change, and let loose another stream of curses when he realized he would not have time to shower. In a hasty decision, he decided to take the files of the old case with him in case he got down time at the dinner, something he doubted, but would be prepared for anyway.

Danny hurriedly left the hotel, papers hanging from his mouth and he simultaneously shut his door and put a jacket on. He rushed down the hall to the elevator and then out of the elevator and to the front of the lobby.

He sent a silent prayer of thanks that he had scheduled the rental car yesterday and that his parent's house was on a quiet part of town so traffic would not be that big of a deal.

He got in the car, threw the files on the seat, and began backing out of the garage. He was on his way when his phone began to ring.

"Where the hell are you?" The angry voice on the other end asked. Danny knew immediately that it was Bridget and frowned when he looked at the time on the car dashboard.

6:10.

"I will be there in seven minutes." Danny said aggravated.

"We are all waiting for you, Daniel." Bridget said even more aggravated.

"Bridge, please give me seven minutes." Danny asked.

"You had better be there in five." Bridget said.

She expected to hear her brother agree to this or say one of his usual sarcastic comments. What Bridget did not expect was to hear Danny yell a curse and then the sound of crashing and crunching as a car collided with her brothers'. In a moment of absolute panic, Bridget yelled into the phone.

"DANNY!"

But all she heard was the sound of silence.

 **Yay! Cliffhangers! Next update will be on Thursday and dont forget to comment, follow, or fave!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

While Danny was running late to his parents' house in New Jersey, Steve was running late for his date with Lynn back in Hawaii. Steve had a reasonable excuse however; the case he had been working turned out to be a lot more complex than him, Lou, Jerry, Kono, or Chin had anticipated.

The isolated bombing that seemed at first to be an upset employee had turned out to be an attack by a domestic terrorist operation working out of Hawaii. After hours of digging, Jerry was able to learn about the group called 'The Revolutionists'.

The FBI had been tracking the group since their start three years ago, but surprisingly they had not been able to squash the organization. They knew that there were some operators in Hawaii, but after Steve told them what his team had found, they were totally surprised.

Somehow they had missed that not only did they have more than 'a few operators' but their home base was in Hawaii. Which led the Five-0 team to highly suspect that there was a mole in the FBI.

Well, Jerry suspected it at first, but then managed to convince the others after 'The Revolutionists' had somehow managed to escape a raid that the FBI was the lead on.

And so, Steve found himself running late. Really late. The date was scheduled for 6:30, and as Steve checked his watch, the time now read 7:05. Steve had already informed Lynn he was going to be late, but he thought that now he might as well just cancel.

He frowned as he pulled out his phone and dialed Lynn's number. She picked up on third ring.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey, babe." Steve said into the phone.

"You have to cancel don't you?"

Steve sighed. "What gave it away?"

"Well for one, you only call me babe when you are about to apologize for something. That and the fact that you are thirty five minutes late and you have... that tone."

"I don't have a tone." Steve said.

"Yes, Steven, yes you do."

Lynn's playful voice made Steve smile. "I will make it up to you, I swear." He said.

"Okay then. Now go get whoever you are chasing this week." She said.

"You're not mad?" Steve asked hesitantly.

"Of course not. You're doing your job. Can't be mad at you for saving the entire island. Just... try to come home in one piece."

Steve smiled. "Will you be there waiting for me?"

On the other end Lynn laughed. "Goodbye, Steve."

"See ya, Lynn. Love you."

"Love you too."

Lynn hung up and Steve smiled. It had taken him and Lynn a long time before they were able to say that to one another. Well, it had really taken Steve a long time. Lynn knew that it was because of Catherine and his mom leaving him, but it still hurt her for a little bit.

So when Steve and her had first said it to one another on a date a couple weeks ago, it was a big deal for them. Steve smiled as he remembered that night, and then frowned when his phone rang again.

Looking at the caller ID, he saw that it was a number he did not recognize.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Steve? This is Danny's sister Bridget."

"Hey Bridget." Steve said confused at first. "What can I help you with? Is everything okay?"

"Steve..."

Steve felt his stomach drop when she said that. Things began to click in Steve's head and he sat up from his office chair. The thoughts ran through his head.

Why was Bridget calling?

Where was Danny?

More importantly, why couldn't Danny call Steve himself?"

"Is Danny okay?" Steve blurted out.

"Danny is in the hospital."

"What?" Steve asked getting up from his chair entirely. "How bad?" Steve immediately cringed at his words. He knew he should be more sensitive with his partner's sister, but his own worry was so bad that he did not have a filter right now. The fact that he was here and Danny was all the way in New Jersey- which felt like across the world-was one of Steve's worst nightmares.

"He just got out of ICU. A truck hit his car as he was driving over to our parent's house. Doctor's say he should be okay... but Steve... it was bad."

"Do I need to bring Grace and Charlie?" Steve asked with a rough voice.

Bridget hesitated for a second. "Doctors said he will be okay." Steve now realized she was crying. How he did not realize that before, he is not sure.

"In fact, he's up now, bothering the doctors to let him leave."

Steve felt the world lift from his shoulders knowing that Danny was going to be okay. "How is he injured?"

"Severe concussion. Two broken ribs. Totally crushed his left arm. Left leg is pretty banged up, thankfully no breaks. Danny wants to get out tonight to testify tomorrow against his doctor's wishes. I was hoping you could talk to him."

Steve grinned. Of course Danny would be trying to get out. Always thinking of himself last and others first. Steve knew how big a deal Danny's testimony is, but now he is thinking that it might be more.

"Put him on." Steve said.

Steve heard the shuffling of the phone before he heard the voice of a very tired and annoyed Danny.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Danno, what did I tell you?"

Danny frowned as he heard his partner's voice. The last thing he needed was Steve berating him right now.

"Steven, unless you have anything useful to offer, I don't want to hear it."

"Yeah, I head. You signing out AMA? You know that's not smart right?"

"Look Steve, I told you the same thing I told everyone else. I am testifying tomorrow. So what if I got a little banged up?"

Steve's eyebrows shot to the ceiling as he listened to his partner. By now, he had an audience as Jerry, Lou, and Kono were all drawn to him when he started yelling.

"A little banged up? Danny serious concussions and broken arms are not a 'little banged up'!"

"Oh! This is rich! Mr. Steven McGarrett lecturing me about being safe and not taking risks. How bout you put a sock in it Mr. I-Can-Jump-Off-Of-Buildings-After-A-Liver-Transplant!"

Steve ran his hands over his face, trying not to lose it. Instead of yelling, he attempted a different approach. "Danny, you can't operate like this." He said in a concerned voice. "This is serious, buddy. You can't be walking around with these injuries."

Steve relaxed a little when he sensed Danny calming down on the other end. "Look, you know as well as I do that the chances of me getting totalled the day before I testify is a long shot. I think this was on purpose. I can't let them win if that is the case."

Steve sighed, now understanding his friend's frustrations. It pained him to admit that he would feel the same if he was in Danny's shoes. Steve looked at his watch and saw that is read 7:20. "I'm coming up." Steve decided.

He heard instant protest from Danny on the other end. "Absolutely not. They totalled my car what do you think they'll do when I bring reinforcements."

"Them trashing your car, while you were in it I might add, is the exact reason why I'm coming. There is a 10:00 flight, I can be there by 8:00 tomorrow."

"Steve, I don't think this is a good idea."

"What could go wrong? Just hang tight till I get there. Danny, promise me you will wait to check out until I get there. Okay?"

"What could go wrong? What could go wrong? Did you seriously just ask me that? When has anything in our lives ever gone right?"

Steve frowned. "Just, sit still and wait for me. Can you do that?"

Steve smiled as he heard an over dramatic sigh from Danny. "Fine." He said.

"See ya soon partner."

 **A little more Steve-Centric, but Danny is heavyily featured in future chapters. This was more of a transition. Soon we will learn who attacked Danny and why as well as a lengthy flashback to his time at NPD which I'm excited to share.** **Anyway, don't forget to follow, fave, comment, and look out for an update on Tuesday!** **~StoneyT**


	4. Chapter Three

Steve stepped off the plane and the first thing he did was scrunch up his face. As he breathed in the air, all he could smell was gasoline and other fumes. The fresh air of the island was gone, and Steve had to spend a moment remembering the nice ocean breeze he was missing before he could continue.

Somehow he found his way through the mass of people in the airport, all of them pushing, rude, and obviously having somewhere to go. This was entirely different from what Steve was used to and he had to remind himself that he was here for his partner. He stepped out the automatic doors and looked down the long line of cars and angry taxi drivers. He heard a car horn honk, and spotted Danny's mom in a small car to his left.

"Steve!" She called out.

He nodded and walked towards her car, silently putting his duffle in the trunk when she popped it open and then getting into the passenger seat.

"Mrs. Williams, how are you?" Steve tried to ask politely. He knew it was a dumb question to ask considering why he was here, but he could not help but try to give her some normality.

She seemed to appreciate it as she smiled and responded, "It could be better."

Steve returned the smile and the two drove in silence for a little. Steve turned to Mrs. Williams, "Look, if there is anything I can do or help with, please just let me know."

Clara tuned the steering wheel to turn into the hospital and smiled at Steve. "Thank you," she sighed, "Right now we are just trying to make sure that Daniel is okay. But with that big head of his..." she sighed again as she parked the car and turned the engine on. "I am just glad that he had a friend like you. Especially after Billy and Matty... he didn't really have anyone for a long time you know?"

Steve smiled, a little uncomfortable talking about the sensitive matters, but he took Clara's hand in his own and said in a reassuring voice, "Danny is like a brother to me. Anything he needs..."

Clara smiled and the rest of the drive was silent.

When Steve said he would be there by 8:00, he really meant it. Danny scoffed when Steve came in at 7:59 with his mother behind him.

Steve looked at Danny and instantly developed 'aneurysm face'. He knew he looked bad, but Danny was still annoyed at Steve's look.

"Why hello there, Steven." He said pulling Steve out of his angry thoughts. "Enjoying Jersey?"

"I would be enjoying it a lot more if you weren't put in a hospital."

"It's sad that this is what it takes you to come to Jersey, you ingrate."

Steve frowned. "Danno, you don't look too good."

Steve took a moment to catalogue the injuries he saw on his partner. His head was wrapped in a bandage, his arm already casted, and his leg was being elevated and iced. Besides those injuries, he had contusions and bruises spread out mainly on his left side.

"Well, I would like to see how you look after being pelted by a semi-truck." Danny quipped.

Steve frowned. "This is serious Danno."

Danny flopped his arms up in frustration. "I am being serious, Steve! I need to testify. If this was a hit, then they know I can put them away which makes me want to testify even more."

The two of them had forgotten for a second that Clara was in the room. She gasped and they both turned to her, "A hit?" She asked.

Danny instantly paled at his mother's face and Steve moved aside as Clara came up to Danny. "Daniel... if someone is after you, you should go back to Hawaii."

"Ma..." He said quietly.

"No." She simply said.

"No?" Danny asked back.

"I am not losing another son. One was enough, and if you think that there is even a chance that this was on purpose, I want you gone, you understand me?"

"Mom, I'm not Matty." Danny said gently grabbing her hand.

"I know that Daniel, I am not going senile."

"Go downstairs, get some coffee. Take a break. Let me and Steve talk for a second."

Clara looked at Steve then back at Danny. "I'll be back in twenty minutes. Steven, you make sure that he is okay while I am gone."

Steve grinned, "Will do Mrs. Williams."

As Clara left, Steve went up closer to Danny's bed. "You really had me worried, Danno."

Danny rolled his eyes at the use of the nickname, but then looked seriously at Steve. "I'm fine. I just need to get out of this damn hospital and go to court." Danny angrily started to get up.

"Woah! Settle down there, partner." Steve said placing his hand on Danny's chest to push him back to the bed.

"Are you even sure that this was a hit and not just a random thing?"

Danny gave Steve a look that practically said 'are you seriously that dense' before Steve sighed. "Yeah I didn't think so."

"Steve, this is our one and only chance to try Damien Orlov for life in prison instead of his initial twenty years. If I can get him now... he finally gets to pay for all the things he's done."

"What has he done?" Steve all but whispered.

Danny just grinned at him a sad grin and shook his head looking down. "Maybe another time."

Steve was about to question him, but just then the door to his room burst open. Two figures came bustling out of the room and Steve had to bite back a laugh. Bridget and another woman who looked suspiciously like a female version of Danny both ran to his bed.

"I got the car." Bridget said.

"And I got the distraction for mom." The other person said.

Danny smiled mischievously at the two of them and then brought his hand up to clear his throat, trying to nonchalantly gesture to Steve who was in the corner of the room. Bustling in, they had not noticed the smiling figure behind them. Apparently they did not get the message as they both worriedly asked, "Are you okay?"

Danny smiled again and could see Steve biting back more laughter. Danny cleared his throat again, but this time said the words "Behind you." In his cough.

Both turned around and smiled sheepishly at Steve. "Bridget I believe you met Steve before. Uh Steve, this is my other sister Stella, Eric's mother."

Bridget blushed as she gave Steve a shy wave and Stella stuck out her hand for Steve to shake. "I apologize for anything offensive my son has said since he started working in Hawaii."

"You are apologizing for a lot of things, Stell." Danny quipped.

Steve shook her hand and politely smiled, "Eric is one of the best technicians we've had. He is a... joy to have around."

Stella looked back at Danny. "I like this one, he'll lie to be polite."

Danny nodded in agreement and now Steve blushed.

"So you guys got everything taken care of?" Danny asked suddenly.

"Yeah." Both sisters responded.

"Excuse me, what taken care of?" Steve asked from behind.

"My two lovely sisters are here to break me out of this joint." Danny said.

Steve looked incredulously between the three of them. He pointed to to two sisters. "You guys are okay with this?"

"We figured Danny was either going to break out with or without our help, so at least this way we can make sure he does it properly."

Danny jerked his thumbs towards them. "They know me so well."

"You down for helping us?" Bridget asked.

Steve pondered it for a moment. "Won't I incur the wrath of Mrs. Williams?"

"I got that covered." Stella said.

Steve grinned. "Well then. Let's do this."

 **A little short, but next update is on Thursday. I was a little nervous with this one, as I had to re-write it because it just was not flowing. Anyway, stay tuned!** **Thanks,** **StoneyT**


	5. Chapter Four

Clara Williams was on her way back to Danny's room when he phone rang. She answered it, not even bothering to check caller ID.

She sighed. "Hello?" She asked.

The voice on the other end seemed panicked, but she recognized it right away. "Ma?"

"What is it Michael?" She asked.

Michael was Stella's husband, and the two had been married for ten years. He was very much integrated into the Williams family, and had in many ways become as much her son as Danny was.

"And Marcus." Another voice on the phone said.

Marcus on the other hand, was a different story. He was Eric and Lacy's (Stella's other daughter) father, and although they all loved Eric and Lacy, the same could not be said for Marcus. He was a deadbeat, plain and simple, but for some reason, Stella kept him around. He had visitation rights with Lacy who was only 16, but what Marcus and Michael were doing together she had no clue.

"What can I help you boys with?" She asked pinching her nose in stress.

"Well you see, I was-" Marcus began. He was cut off however, when Clara interrupted him.

"I don't want to hear from you. Give me Michael."

She could hear the offended scoff from Marcus and the chuckle of Michael as the phone was handed over to him. None of the William's clan, least of all Clara, hid their dislike from Marcus. Michael took the phone and began telling her what had happened,"I wanted to make Stella, Bridget, and Danny a nice dinner that I could take to the hospital, and as I was getting started, Marcus was dropping off Lacy and offered to help.

Clara stopped where she was walking. "And what happened?"

"Well, we are not exactly sure, except we almost set fire to the meat... twice. And Angie may or may not be making desert with her 'secret recipe'. What a three year old qualifies as a 'secret recipe' scares me mom. Please help."

By now, Clara was already starting to turn around. "Michael honey, I love you. But you and Stella had never, ever been able to cook. And having Marcus help... I thought you were smarter."

"In my defense, he said he could cook."

"He also said that he wouldn't walk out on Stella. We have learned not to take him for his words."

"Touche." Michael laughed while Marcus let out a groan.

"I'll be there in ten. Luckily for you both, your sisters are keeping Danny company. I'll just go let them know that-"

"No!" Michael yelled. "I already told Stella, she said she understood."

If Clara was suspicious, she did not show it, instead she simply agreed. "See you soon, dear."

Deep down inside, Clara knew that there was most likely something suspicious going on, but she hoped that with the combined forces of Bridget, Stella, and now Steve, they would make sure that Danny would be okay.

After many minutes of arguing with doctors, arguing with each other, and making sure Danny was okay, the two sisters and Steve managed to get Danny into Stella's car. He sat in the back seat and closed his eyes, resting his head against the headrest with the windows open. Stella, Bridget, and Steve sighed as they shut the door and planned the rest of their day.

"We will take him back to his hotel and then get him to court by 1:00." Steve said looking between the two of them.

Bridget casted a glance at Danny.

"I got the files, but something is missing." Bridgett admitted holding up the files. They looked a little worse for wear, with being in a car accident and all, but it was obvious a file was missing. Danny, being the most unorganized person Steve had ever met, was very OCD about his files. Ever since Steve had known him, he had always wrote in pencil the number of the pages he was dealing with. He did this in order to make sure that 1.) If he dropped them he could quickly put them together and 2.) he would know if he ever lost a page. Steve then asked him why he didn't just staple it, to which Danny scoffed and said that he did not want to deal with the pages restricted and liked to stack them.

Although Steve thought it ridiculous at the time, he is now very thankful.

"You're right." He said. "Page seven is missing."

Stella looked over his shoulder. "What are pages six and eight about?"

Steve flipped through the papers. "Uhm... witness testimony from a..."

"Caroline Maxwell." Danny said from his spot in the back of the car. Bridgett, Stella, and Steve looked at him surprised, but Danny just pushed his head back further into the seat and let out a tired sigh.

"Who is Caroline Maxwell?" Steve asked.

"She was in the mob back then. Well, kind of."

"Okay," Bridgett said, "I am still confused. What exactly are you testifying on?"

Danny sighed. "It's a long story, sis."

Steve frowned at him, now more interested than ever in what Danny's role was in this upcoming case. "We need to know, Danno. Give us the short version."

"Alright." Danny sighed. "The whole thing started in 2000..."

"I said short version." Steve quipped.

"Shut up you ingrate and let me talk." Danny quipped.

Newark, New Jersey

Outside the Precinct

November 2000

8:00

"Look Danny," Grace Tillwell said as they came up the stairs to the precinct together. The weather outside was harsh - temperature low and wind high. Grace had her scarf wrapped around her as she talked to Danny who was holding the coffee they had bought for themselves and others. "I really think that you and Rachel just need a vacation."

"A vacation?" Danny asked. "The last thing we need is vacation. Last time, we went to England. Ended in disaster." Danny said moving his hands but careful not to drop the coffee.

"Maybe somewhere exoctic?" She asked as Danny opened the door to the warm building.

"Like where?"

"I don't know like Florida or Hawaii or something."

"Hawaii?" Danny asked curiously. "Maybe. Rachel in a bikini on a beach sipping exotic drinks Sounds good to me."

Grace gazed at Danny and chuckled. "See, enjoying it already."

By now they had both reached their desks across from one another and Danny put her coffee on her desk and his on his own. They were both shedding their winter gear when Danny and Grace's captain called them into his office.

"Williams! Tillwell! In now!" He said gesturing to them. Danny grabbed the coffee they had already gotten him as he walked in with Grace behind him. He handed Captain Rizzo the coffee and sat down.

"Is this a bribe, Williams?" He asked.

"No, sir. Just a peace offering. Whatever Tillwell did to get ourselves in the principal's office was not my fault."

"Excuse me!" Grace said. "If anyone is the problem child here, it is you Mister I- Can-Talk-The-Suspect-To-Death."

Danny smiled and the captain looked between the two of them. "You guys done?" He asked.

"Sorry." They both mumbled.

By now they were both seated in front of Captain Rizzo's desk in two old chairs. As they sat down, Rizzo slided an open file to them. Both Grace and Danny knew who it was as soon as they saw the picture paper clipped to the file.

It was Damien Orlov, the head of the Russian mob.

Danny scoffed as he saw the picture.

"You got something to say, Williams?" Rizzo asked.

"Yeah." Danny said impatiently, "We've been trying to get Orlov for years. Every single time he gets away. He's like the Al Capone of the Russians."

Rizzo smiled. "We think we have a way to get him."

"How?" Grace asked. She was just invested into this as Danny was.

"Over the course of our investigation, we have learned that Orlov had a mole in the Newark department."

"Right..." Danny said wondering where his captain was going, "but we have never been able to find them."

"Well, Williams. I am happy to report, we got the them." Rizzo stated triumphantly.

"What?" Danny and Grace asked at the same time. "Who is he?" Danny asked.

"Not he." Rizzo stated getting another file out from his desk. "She." He threw a file with a picture of a young Newark female officer. She had long, blonde hair put up in a bun, and looked at the camera with a large smile on her face. Her face was full of pride as she smiled for the photo.

"Who is she?" Danny asked dangerously.

"Her name is Caroline Maxwell and she is our way in to take down the Russian mob."

 **A/N :** **There it is! Tuesday will be more into the flashback so hopefully y'all like that. Also, we really don't know much about Stella, so I had to take some creative liberty there and thus Michael and Marcus were created. I hope you guys like them!** **Thanks,** **Stoney T.**


	6. Chapter Five

**Happy Halloween for those of you that celebrate! Those that don't, have a good night!**

 **UPDATE: Sorry for the formatting errors. I use the FF app and it is strange at times... anyway, enjoy!**

Newark, New Jersey

Interrogation Room Three

November 2000

9:45

 _"Officer Maxwell, please explain your involvement with the mob." Danny roughly began as he and Grace entered the room._

 _The both of them sat at the other end of Maxwell who was handcuffed to the metal hook on the top of the table._

 _"It's Ms. Maxwell now." She stated._

 _Danny scoffed. "I don't care. Just tell me how to get Orlov."_

 _"Why would I help you?"_

 _"Because," Grace began, "maybe you can make up for betraying your brothers and sisters in blue."_

 _Caroline scoffed. "I was just trying to finish what the Newark department should have completed a long time ago."_

 _"What do you mean?" Danny asked curious as to her choice of wording._

 _"No offense, but you guys have been seriously lacking in managing to stick stuff on Orlov."_

 _Danny looked exasperated, "Offense taken but continue."_

 _"I thought that I could get inside of his organization as a crooked cop. Then when I got something on him, I could come to my captain and explain myself. Instead," she said gesturing to her handcuffs, "my idiot partner has to go play hero."_

 _"This sounds like a great story, really." Danny began. "I am guessing that you have absolutely no proof to back this up."_

 _"Not concrete, no. But I swear I'm telling the truth."_

 _"Oh do you hear that, Grace. The pathological liar swears she's telling us the truth." Danny looked jokingly at Grace, but saw that she had a serious look on her face._

 _"Oh come on, Tillwell. Don't tell me you believe this garbage."_

 _"Look!" Caroline shouted. "Damien Orlov killed my husband. I want this son of a bitch dead more than anything else in the world. You can look up his police report. Hank Maxwell, murdered a year ago December."_

 _Danny and Grace shared glances with one another. "I'm going to get that report, and if you're lying, you are going away for a long time." Danny stated as he and Grace quickly left the room._

 _"Someone get me that damn report!" He yelled._

Newark, New Jersey

Joey's Sub Shop

December 2000

14:00

 _As it turned out, Caroline Maxwell was telling the truth. Her husband was killed in a "car crash" but weeks of threatening letters from the mob proved otherwise. He was a lawyer and apparently was looking into their "legitimate front business" a little too close for the mob's liking. So they had him killed._

 _Instead of going to the police, Caroline Maxwell did her own investigation, and eventually gained their trust as their department mole. It had taken her a while to do so, but now that she had, she was the vital step in getting Danny and Grace's investigation back on track._

 _In the end, it was decided that Caroline would help one of them get into the mob as well and then run a sting operation._ _Danny, Grace, and Caroline all met at the sub shop outside of the department, in a corner booth away from the door. The last thing they needed was someone recognizing Caroline._

 _"Okay," Caroline said, "I was able to convince Orlov to let me bring in another mole, someone wronged by the department."_

 _Danny and Grace looked at her._ _"Who?" Grace asked._

 _Caroline looked down, and when she looked up she pointed at Danny._ _"Me?" He asked incredulously._ _"Why me?"_

 _"Because," Caroline began, " you would be more easy to believe than Detective Tillwell. You have a loud mouth, bad temper, and are not afraid to do things the hard way. Plus, you have a family. We can use that."_

 _Grace looked at Danny and cringed when she saw the look on her partner's face. 'This is going to be a loud one. ' She thought._

 _"Now listen here!" Danny shouted. Grace nudged him in the shoulder, and when he looked at her she gave him the 'shhh' gesture. Danny now continued with a whispered rage._ _"First off, I am going to pretend not to be offended by what you just said. Second of all, you do not get to use my family in any way, shape, or form. They stay out of this. You must be out of your damn mind if you think I would endanger them._

 _Caroline put her hands up in defense. "I wasn't suggesting we actually use your family. Just that they are motivation for you leaving. Say that your wife didn't like the cop life for you, but you can't afford her shopping bill. Or maybe that you guys have a kid on the way and need to pick up extra cash. These mob guys always fall for stuff like that."_

 _Grace spoke up, "How dangerous will this be?"_ _"Well, we are going to have Danny here go on a few jobs just so they can trust him. That's what they did for me. Really run of the mill stuff, drop off a package here, pick up one there, nothing major. Then, they'll have a "meeting" where they ask him if he really wants to join. If he says yes, then he gets involved in the big time stuff. But by that point, you'll have had more than enough to put away the mob._ "

 _Danny and Grace looked at one another. Danny's face was one of pure concentration as he thought over the risks of going undercover._ _His and Rachel's relationship was good, so it would be hard to sell her the idea of him being gone most of the time. His family, well... they would understand._

 _"You are not actually thinking about doing this are you?" Grace whispered to Danny._

 _"If it is the only way to bring down Orlov once and for all..._ "

 _"This is stupid." Grace pouted._

 _Danny smiled. "I know. But hey, I've got the best partner watching my back."_

 _Caroline was getting impatient. "So... you guys in?"_

 _"Yeah we're in." Danny said, only stealing a quick glance at Grace._

 _"Great." Caroline clapped her hands together._ _"I have some ideas about how to really sell this... but I am not sure you are going to like them..."_


	7. Chapter Six

**Hey guys! I am getting your reviews, just life has been crazy right now. (That's why I am posting so late.) So sorry if there were formatting issues last chapter, hopefully they are fixed this chap.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **UPDATE: I fixed the formatting issue on Chap. 5 so give it another look if the long run on paragraph style confued you :).**

 **Chapter Six**

Newark, New Jersey

Abandoned Warehouse

20 December 2000

11:00

"So, are you ready?" Grace asked Danny as he put his shirt over his mic.

"Think so." He said muffled as the shirt went over his head and he grabbed the cliche leather jacket on the table next to him.

"Is this really going to work?" She asked.

"I have no idea." Danny responded honestly. "But I am hoping so."

Grace started pacing, a habit that Danny was used to. She did that whenever she was nervous, upset, or trying to figure something out. Danny figured that it was a combination of all three of those emotions.

"But I mean, what if they doubt your cover story? What if they make you take your clothes off and search you for a wire. What if..."

Danny went up to Grace and put his hands on her shoulders. "Grace. You can spend years going over the what-ifs. It will all be fine."

The door opened from the front of the warehouse but neither Danny or Grace looked towards the sound. They had already known that Caroline was coming, and she was right on time.

"Yeah, as long as you don't blow anything." She said

Danny scoffed. "Why hello to you too."

Caroline smirked at him as she handed him the coffee she had brought in. She handed one to Grace as well and the three of them had a moment of silent contemplation.

"When is the meeting?" Danny suddenly asked.

"3:00" Both Grace and Caroline answered quickly. Both of them looked embarrassed at one another and Danny grinned at them.

"You ladies nervous?" He asked jokingly.

They both glared at him and he shrugged his shoulders. "Tough crowd." He muttered.

The three of them sat around the warehouse sipping coffee and making pleasant conversation until Caroline's phone went off.

"What?" She answered, voice full of hostility. Danny and Grace both sat up in their chairs a little and listened to Caroline's conversation.

"Now?" Caroline stood up, beginning to pace much like Grace was doing earlier.

"But you said-" She was cut off from the other end and her face contorted in an aggravated expression.

She pointed her finger in the air as she spat out the next sentence, "So help me, if this is another one of your stupid tricks because you don't trust me... I've had enough of that shit."

Danny and Grace gave each other surprised looks and Danny had to bite back a laugh. They were not expecting Caroline to talk to what they assumed was the mob like that, or anyone like that for that matter.

"Fine. Fine! I'll bring him in twenty. Yeah. Fine whatever. Sure. Ya, da skorava* ." She turned around to Danny and Grace. "We're on. Now."

Newark, New Jersey

Outside of Danny's Hotel Room

Present Day

12:00

"Well then what happened?" Stella asked as Danny suddenly stopped his narrative.

"Stel, we're at the hotel. Story time can pause for a second." Danny said trying to get himself out of the car by himself.

"Woah there, buddy." Steve said quickly getting out to assist his friend. "Take it easy." He held the door open for a now very grumpy Danny, as he carefully got out of the car.

"I can handle myself, Steven." He said.

"Uh huh, sure tough guy." Bridget smirked as she grabbed Danny's hospital bag out of the back of the car.

The four of them began walking, very slowly, to Danny's hotel room. They needed to get him cleaned up a bit before his court trial. Well, they also had to try and find out the little detail of who was trying to kill him.

They were in the elevator before someone spoke again.

"So... they called you in early?" Steve asked awkwardly.

Danny sighed, "Yes Steven, can we wait till we get to the room and I can lay down?"

"I mean, in Steve's defense," Stella said raising her hands, "you did pick a crappy spot to leave off on."

"Children, the both of you." Danny said pointing at both Stella and Steve.

"They do have a point." Bridget said while shrugging her shoulders.

Danny closed his eyes as the elevator door opened on his floor. "I hate all of you." He muttered.

The elevator door opened and the four of them got out. The door was about to close when a young woman came running up. "Hold the door!" She shouted.

Steve, ever the gentleman, stuck his arm in the door just in time for it to open back up for her. "Thank you." She said shyly.

Steve smiled at her, and if he had been paying attention, he might have been able to see Danny's face go from confusion, to shock, to plain anger, then back to confusion, almost betrayal.

"Danny?" Bridgett asked concerned as she saw this shift in her brother. Steve looked at Danny after hearing Bridgett's concerned tone and was shocked to see his partner's pale complexion.

Danny was staring at the elevator and Steve looked over just long enough to see the woman inside of it give a slight wave.

Steve ignored it and went up to Danny.

"Danno? What's up? Talk to me buddy?"

"Caroline." He breathed out.

"What about her?"

"No you dunce, THAT, that woman was Caroline."

Steve, Bridget and Stella all gave him confused looks.

"She's supposed to be dead." He Danny breathed.

Instantly Steve took off towards the stairs trying to catch the elevator at the bottom floor. Somehow using pure adrenaline, Steve was able to make it to the lobby when the elevator door opened, just to find no one inside. Steve took the elevator back up to Danny's room where he found the sisters had managed to get Danny into the sofa, resting.

"No sign of her." Steve said.

"What did you mean she is supposed to be dead?" Bridgett asked quietly.

"I mean," Danny said, "she is supposed to be as dead as a door knob."

"Are you sure?" Stella asked. "Did you like... see her die."

Danny looked at them exasperatedly. "I am the one who freaking shot her!" He exclaimed.

All three of their faces took on that of shock. "What?" Steve asked.

"She shot me first!"

(*See you later)

 **Next update Tuesday!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Hey guys! This next chapter is more of a transition than anything, just a little fluff before the meatier chapter on Thurday.** **Enjoy!**

 **Previously:**

Steve, ever the gentleman, stuck his arm in the door just in time for it to open back up for her. "Thank you." She said shyly.

Steve smiled at her, and if he had been paying attention, he might have been able to see Danny's face go from confusion, to shock, to plain anger, then back to confusion, almost betrayal.

"Danny?" Bridgett asked concerned as she saw this shift in her brother. Steve looked at Danny after hearing Bridgett's concerned tone and was shocked to see his partner's pale complexion.

Danny was staring at the elevator and Steve looked over just long enough to see the woman inside of it give a slight wave.

Steve ignored it and went up to Danny.

"Danno? What's up? Talk to me buddy?"

"Caroline." He breathed out.

"What about her?"

"No you dunce, THAT, that woman was Caroline."

Steve, Bridget and Stella all gave him confused looks.

"She's supposed to be dead." He Danny breathed.

Instantly Steve took off towards the stairs trying to catch the elevator at the bottom floor. Somehow using pure adrenaline, Steve was able to make it to the lobby when the elevator door opened, just to find no one inside. Steve took the elevator back up to Danny's room where he found the sisters had managed to get Danny into the sofa, resting.

"No sign of her." Steve said.

"What did you mean she is supposed to be dead?" Bridgett asked quietly.

"I mean," Danny said, "she is supposed to be as dead as a door knob."

"Are you sure?" Stella asked. "Did you like... see her die."

Danny looked at them exasperatedly. "I am the one who freaking shot her!" He exclaimed.

All three of their faces took on that of shock. "What?" Steve asked.

"She shot me first!"

 **Chapter Seven**

Steve blinked at him surprised. "She shot you?" He asked quietly.

"Well... technically." Danny said cautious of the surprised and angry looks he was getting from not only Steve but now Bridgett and Stella.

While Steve was quiet in his questions, Stella was loud. "What the hell do you mean she shot you?" She practically yelled.

"Why didn't we hear about this?" Bridgett asked. "We were here when you were working in Newark!"

Danny looked aggravated at all of them shouting at him. "Everybody calm down!" He yelled gesturing at the three of them with his hands.

Steve quickly developed aneurysm face, and Stella and Bridgett were doing their best to copy that look. Danny would have laughed had they not been directing all of their angry glances at him.

"I am fine." Danny said pointing to himself as he sat in the sofa.

Miraculously, Steve, Bridgett, and Stella scoffed at the same time, probably at the fact that Danny said that he was fine while still sporting an arm sling, a leg cast, and a bandage on the side of his head. Danny seemed to catch on and he backtracked.

"Okay... obviously now I am not fine, but I was back then."

"Okay I'm sorry." Stella said. "Did she or did she not shoot you?"

"She did but-"

"If you get shot you tell us!" Bridgett yelled hitting Danny in his good arm.

"But, it really wasn't-"

"No, Danny. Bridgett is right." Steve said with a small grin that only Danny could tell he had. "If you get shot, you tell someone. Like that one time when we we first-"

"Steve shut up." Danny hissed at his friend throwing a pillow at him.

"No Steve, keep talking." Bridget said pointing towards Steve. She then pointed at Danny, "you, shut up."

Danny put his hands up in defeat and then gestured to Steve with his head down to continue. Steve grinned at him and then addressed Bridgett and Stella.

"I mean, the first time we met Danny got shot. And there were maybe almost a few times in between that, then another time, but I wasn't there for that. I hear there was a crossbow involved?"

Stella turned to Danny, hands on her hips. "A crossbow, Daniel?"

"It... it was an extenuating circumstance."

"Oh!" Steve added, "And he was stabbed. And had a building collapsed on him. And, there was this time, when we were working this case, and he accidentally got infected with sarin. Add that to all the times we were kidnapped or had a gun pointed at us." Steve listed off the incidents with ease, and all Danny could do is stare at him in disbelief.

Stella and Bridgett both stood over Danny with hands on their hips, but Danny paid no mind to them. Instead he was starting at Steve.

The phrase 'if looks could kill' came across Steve's mind.

"You can go home now." Danny said very seriously pointing at Steve and then the door.

"Now hang on, Danny." Stella said. "I knew about the building... but sarin? Getting stabbed? Shot twice? What the hell?"

Bridgett interjected, "How often do you get shot at?"

Perfect timing as always, as soon as Danny said, "not that often" Steve said, "about once a week".

Danny looked at Steve again. "I hate you." He said pointing towards him.

"No you don't." Steve said back smiling.

"Why didn't you tell us about any of this?" Bridgett asked.

"Because, all you guys do is worry, worry, worry. I thought that by not telling you guys, you would think that all is well and good and wouldn't have to worry about me."

"You worry about us all the time and tell us to tell you everything." Stella pointed out.

Danny didn't even hesitate before speaking, "You're my little sisters it is my job to worry about you."

"And we can't worry about you?" Stella asked aggravated.

"No!" Danny yelled.

Stella and Bridgett looked at him dumbfounded. "Steven." Bridgett said, still looking at Danny. "Please tell my big brother to continue his story before my sister and I injure a crippled, grouchy, old man."

"Sure will. Daniel," Steve said in a cheery voice.

Danny glared at him in response. In that moment, Steve was very glad that Danny was not armed, otherwise he was pretty sure he would have been shot.

"Please continue your story."

Danny gritted his teeth, "I'll be glad to."


	9. Chapter Eight

**Ah! Sorry! About 20min past Thrusday, but here is the new chapter!**

 **Chapter Eight**

 _Newark, New Jersey_

 _Damien Orlov's Hideout_

 _20 December 2000_

 _12:06_

"This is real stupid, Williams." Danny cringed at the sound of his partner's voice in his ear as she criticized him. He ran his hand across his mouth, doing it to be seen as a nervous gesture, and talked behind it.

"I would appreciate it if we saved the comments and critiques for the questionnaire after the show." He hissed.

"Sorry." She said. "I'll be quiet now."

Danny couldn't help it when his eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Promise?" He asked.

"Just... promise you'll be careful. You know what this guy can do."

"I got you." Danny responded.

Danny was waiting outside the "office" of Damien Orlov. Remembering he was undercover, he tried to keep his excitement at bay. All this time of trying to get Orlov, and they finally had him.

Grace and Danny had been two of the first detectives that were on the Orlov case. His family had run a certain part of the Russian mob, not the whole thing, but a considerable portion of it. It was the belief of the NPD and all the other agencies helping them that if they could get Orlov, they could get the mob.

But catching Orlov was easier said than done. He turned out to be especially tricky to catch. Somehow evading raids (although thanks to Caroline know they knew how), never having any witnesses (if there were any, they were dead), and always covering his tracks (by paying guys to do it for him). Even though Danny hated his guts, he had to admit that if you are going to run a criminal enterprise, this was the way to do it.

Danny looked around the old building and frowned. They were basically in a giant warehouse like they were before, only this one had an office at the top of the stairs overlooking the rest of the warehouse. The floor was bare, with boxes with what Danny could only assume were full of illegal content. There were a couple guys with large guns walking around, but after Caroline had made the initial introduction, Danny was 50% sure they wouldn't shoot him as long as he was good.

Danny got a good glance at the hard and scare filled face of one of the goons and his number increased to 42% sure he would get out of here without being shot.

He tried to stop the shaking of his knee, going up and down as a nervous habit of his. He rationalized that even if he wasn't an undercover cop, this would be nerve racking, and if he were not a little nervous, he probably wasn't selling the part right.

"Williams!" Caroline shouted. "Get your ass up here!" She said indicating towards Orlov's office.

Danny looked at her surprised. Surprised for one that she was calling him and for two that she was so harsh in doing so. He assumed it was a part of her cover, but he had done a lot of assuming for the past thirty minutes.

Danny walked his way over to the seat where Caroline was sitted next to across from a desk. There was someone sitting in the chair sitting up next to the desk, and their seat was turned around.

"Mr. Williams." The person said in a thick Russian accent. "You have caused a lot of problems for me in the past. Luckily," he turned his chair around to face Danny, in a dramatic way that made Danny want to roll his eyes. "I am a very forgiving person." He folded his hands on the desk and indicated for Danny to start talking.

"Well," Danny said shifting in his chair. "I have found recently that the cop life is not as fulfilling as I thought it would be."

"Go on." Orlov said gesturing to Danny.

"The missus and I are going through a... rough patch. I've noticed her eyeing more expensive things than I can afford. Plus, I want to start a family. On a cop's pension? That won't happen."

Danny was very proud of his acting in that moment, and he hoped that it would be enough to convince Orlov as well. He knew going into this that there was a risk, it was the whole part of Caroline's plan that he hadn't liked. The plan working and more importantly, Danny's life, all depended on whether or not Orlov believed his story. If he didn't there was not much Grace or any other operatives could do to protect him.

Orlov looked suspicious. "How do I know you are telling the truth? That this is not some ruse?"

Caroline spoke up from the other chair. "The fact that Danny didn't turn me in should be a big indicator. That's why he went to you in the first place."

That was the other part of the plan that Danny didn't like. Everyone knew that Orlov had more than one mole in the NPD, one of them being Caroline. But even she did not know who the other mole or moles were, so they were hoping that news of Caroline's betrayal had been tight lipped as it was instructed to be kept.

As far as Danny, Grace, Rizzo, and Caroline knew, the only people that knew of Caroline's double life was them and Caroline's partner. That being said, word got around quick in the department, especially when one of their own was concerned.

"Is that so?" Orlov said looking between Caroline and Danny.

"I found out that Ms. Maxwell here had her sticky fingers in the mob. Her partner came to me with his suspicion, and I trailed her. Instead of turning her in, I told her I would keep quiet if she could get me an in with you."

Orlov seemed to be pondering this while both Danny and Grace held their breath. This could be the end for the both of them if Orlov had even a sliver of doubt. Instead, the big Russian broke into a grin.

"Mister Williams, it is not you I trust, but sweet, sweet Caroline. She has been with us for a while now, and has shown time and time again that she is not one to be messed with. If she vouches for you... then I must trust my employees."

Danny smiled widely and stuck out his hand for Orlov to shake. "Thank you, sir." He said.

Orlov took his hand, and instead of letting go right away, he looked at Danny in the eyes. "Of course, you will be closely watched, and will undergo some sort of... test."

"Of course." Danny said, Orlov finally releasing his hand.

"Well, I expect to see you two tomorrow, bright and early. As for now, take the rest of the day off. Your last night of freedom." Intending it to be a joke, Orlov gave a hearty laugh. Caroline and Danny both smiled and chuckled awkwardly, and soon made their way out of the complex. As soon as they were clear of the doors, Danny heard Grace in his ear.

"Well that was... interesting."

"More like ominous if you ask me." Danny muttered. "The man is a sociopath."

"Just you wait, detective." Caroline said patting him on the back. "It gets worse."

 **See you guys next Tuesday! Don't forget to leave reviews, follow, or fave!** **P.S. The reason why this one is a little late is because I was working all day, then decided to relax with a little reading. I started the book at 10:00 and just finished it. Time kinda went away for a while. Next week will be on time though!**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Important note: The times are in military time. Therefore, if it says 7:00, then it is 7am. If is says 19:00, then it is 7pm. (Just subtact 12.) This is comes in handy this chapter, so just wanted to clarify.**

 _Newark, New Jersey_

 _Damien Orlov's Hideout_

 _21 December 2000_

 _7:00_

Danny and Caroline walked past the guards and into Orlov's hideout and saw him waiting on the steps for them.

"Right on time!" Orlov shouted.

Orlov went up to Caroline and gave her two kisses on the cheek, something that Danny thought was a very thoughtful gesture for an 'employee'.

"Are you ready my dear?" He asked her quietly.

"Uh, ready for what?" Danny piped up, playing the part of someone who has no idea what is about to happen.

Orlov smiled. "Your partner, Ms. Tillwell. How is she involved in the investigation?"

Danny froze for a second, and had to calm himself when he remembered that everything was going according to plan.

"The normal amount." Danny responded confidently. "Not as much as me."

"But enough to put a wrench in our investigation?" Orlov asked.

"Well... I mean... I guess."

"We need you to make sure that doesn't happen."

"What do you propose we do?" Danny asked.

"Well, wouldn't it be a shame if Detective Tillwell was killed in an armed break-in in her home?"

Danny paled. "You didn't say anything about killing my partner."

Orlov smiled. "Is there a problem with that, detective?"

"How 'bout the fact that she has been my partner for years? I said I would help you. Not kill anyone for you."

Orlov put on a fake frown. "It seems like the kind of work that a traitorous cop would not mind doing. Is there something you are hiding from the class?"

"I just don't want to kill anyone, Orlov!"

"Detective!" Orlov shouted breaking his cool for a moment. Everyone in the room inhaled as they watched Orlov compose himself. "Detective." He said more gentle. "You will shoot your partner in the face or I will kill her and you myself. And when I am done taking my time with you, I will kill your wife."

Orlov said all of this with an eerily calm voice, and for a moment Danny broke his calm. "You touch my wife, and I will kill you, you understand me, Damien?"

For a brief moment, the two of them stood there, sizing each other up. Caroline put her hand on Danny's shoulder. He slowly looked towards her as Orlov did the same.

"Boys, enough threats of killing one another. Back down. Now." She said that last part mainly to Danny, and he backed away, turned around, and got himself together. He ran his hands through his hair and turned back to Orlov. "I'll kill her. But not in the face. I want something left for her family to see."

Orlov shrugged, "As long as you do it."

Danny shook off Caroline's hand and stalked out of the building. "Detective!" Orlov called out. "I do not take a threat on my life lightly. Keep that in mind."

Danny stopped. Caroline frowned as she sensed him tense. "I don't make the threat lightly Orlov. Keep that in mind."

He pushed open the door and before he left shouted out one last thing, "I'll see you tomorrow. After I kill my partner." He mumbled the last part.

Caroline gave a nod towards Orlov who shouted after her. Danny was waiting by the car, and Caroline held up the 'one minute' finger to him.

Orlov spoke, and when he did, it sent shivers down his spine. "Film it. If he does not do it, kill him."

 _Newark, New Jersey_

 _Grace Tillwell's Apartment_

 _21 December 2000_

 _8:30_

Grace approached the door as she heard a knocking on it. She opened it and saw Danny and Caroline standing on the other end.

"Danny? What are you-"

Danny barged past the door. "We need to talk."

Grace rushed after him. "What about?"

Caroline followed stealthily behind, the back of her phone sticking out from her front pocket, recording everything.

"Maxwell? What's going on." Grace asked.

"Look Grace, I'm sorry." Danny said with a sad face.

"Sorry about what? Danny, you are not making any sense, just go sit down and I'll put on a pot of Joe and we can talk about this."

"No Grace." Danny said. He pulled out his service weapon and pointed it at her.

"Danny, what the hell is going on?" Grace yelled, holding her arms out.

A tear fell from Danny's eye. "I have to Grace."

"No you don't Danny, whatever it is, you don't have to do this."

Danny aimed the gun. "Yeah. I do."

A single shot ran out and Grace fell to the floor, her face in shock. Danny looked back at Caroline and signaled her to stop the camera. She grabbed it from her pocket and turned it off.

"It's done." She said.

And at that moment, Danny gave a sigh of relief. Grace peeked a glance at Danny, and at seeing him so relaxed, began to sit up.

"How was my performance?" Grace asked smiling.

Grace's bedroom door opened and Captain Rizzo popped out, listening equipment with him and he slowly clapped his hands. "Really, you both deserve Oscars. I knew what was going on and even I was on the edge of my seat."

"Why is he here again?" Danny asked jokingly as he attempted to wipe the tears from his face. He had to put on a show for the camera, and in doing so, had to pretend like what he was doing was real. Although he knew she was okay, it still took a lot out of him to just shoot his partner point blank.

"To make sure nothing goes wrong, Detective. Can't have you and Detective Tillwell galavanting along with no supervision."

Caroline helped Grace get up and Grace looked down at her ruined shirt. "Gosh dang. This is not going to come out is it?" She asked about the fake blood running down her stomach.

"Probably not." Danny said. "That was way too real Grace."

"What can I say?" She shrugged. "I don't do half ass jobs."

 _Newark, New Jersey_

 _Abandoned Warehouse_

 _21 December 2000_

 _4:37_

 _(About 4 hours earlier)_

Danny got out of the car and slammed the door, making Grace cringe from her seat on the passenger side. He stormed to where he saw Caroline standing and spoke loudly. "Why in the hell, am I up at this old, creaky warehouse, at four in the morning?"

Caroline did not answer him, instead handed him a hot coffee. "Here. Man up, Williams."

Danny frowned and begrudgingly accepted the coffee, and looked back as he saw Grace approach behind him. "Is that coffee?" She asked in a hopeful and quiet voice.

Caroline smiled and held out a cup to her and Grace took it in two hands and carefully brought it up to her face. "It smells so good."

"It will be even better if you drink it." Danny quipped.

"Williams," Grace responded, still staring at her coffee, "it is 4:30 in the morning, I am armed and very, very tired. Please do not test me."

"You wouldn't shoot me." Danny sad with a giant grin.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Children please." Caroline interrupted, holding a coffee of her own. "There is a reason why I called you both here this early."

"Good. For a second there I thought you just did it to annoy us." Danny muttered.

Caroline rolled her eyes and Grace not-so-lightly elbowed him in the arm. "Right. Shutting up now."

Caroline led them to their set up in the warehouse as she began to talk. "Orlov expects you at his hideout at six. I wanted to make sure that we had enough time to go over the plan."

"What plan?" Danny asked.

"The plan we had was just to send Danny in and hope it all goes well." Grace added.

"That is the plan," Caroline said getting out her binder from her bag. "But today is Danny's test."

"Test?" Danny and Grace asked simultaneously.

"Yeah test. Orlov will want to make sure that Danny really is determined to go rogue and not just some undercover cop."

Danny was confused, "which I am."

"Right, but Orlov and the people working for him don't know that."

"Orlov is a sociopath." Grace said. "How can we predict crazy?"

"We don't have to predict crazy. Just me."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked confused. He looked over at Grace and saw that she looked just as confused as he was.

"Orlov tasked me with coming up with your test." Caroline admitted.

"He did what?" Grace asked surprised.

"He put me in charge of your test. Said that since you got the better of me, I should have the opportunity to get the better of you."

Danny felt that Caroline should elaborate more, but Grace seemed satisfied with the explanation Caroline gave. "What are you going to have him do?" She asked.

"Depends." Caroline responded.

Danny was still skeptical. "On what?"

"On how good you and Detective Tillwell's acting skills are."

"I was Maria in our school's version of West Side Story..." Grace provided.

They both looked at Danny. "I was uh, tree number three in Peter Pan."

Caroline rolled her eyes and Grace laughed. Caroline sighed, "This might be more work than I thought."

 **Phew this one was long. Please comment, fave, and/or follow and pm me is you have any questions!**

 **Thanks guys!**

 **~StoneyT**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

 _Newark, New Jersey_

 _Danny's Hotel Room_

 _Present Day_

"Steven this is ridiculous." Danny said as he hobbled behind Steve, Stella, and Bridget as they all moved to get him out of the hotel.

"It is not ridiculous, Daniel it is common procedure." Steve said as he cleared the hallway for them to turn.

"Look, Caroline already proved that she was not scared to show her face... to you or anyone." Stella said, trailing behind Danny.

"I'm still confused." Stella interjected. "Is Caroline a good guy or a bad guy?

"And does Orlov suspect you or her or is he just plain dumb?" Bridget added.

"On top of that, how did Grace pretend to be dead? If she was still involved in the investigation, and helping you guys, then wouldn't the other mole in the department find out and tell Orlov?" Steve finished.

By now, the three of them were all in the elevator, Stella and Steve in front of Danny with Bridgett behind him. Danny looked around at the three of them in annoyance. "Look kids, next time you guys go on a top undercover investigation with the Russian mob in the early 2000s, I will critique your job performance."

The three of them put up defensive gestures and Steve scoffed. "Is there something you want to share with the class Steven?" Danny asked with a huff.

"It is just that, if you are going to tell your story, then don't leave plot holes or cliffhangers. We are leaving for court right now and we don't have the full story."

It was Danny's turn to scoff at him. "What kind of story teller would I be if I told you all of the spoilers right up front?"

The elevator dinged and after Steve quickly peeked out to make sure no one was there (earning an eye roll from Danny) the four of them started walking towards the car.

They all got situated with a sigh of relief and then Steve continued his argument as Bridgett drove. "I mean, is Caroline good or bad?"

Danny pondered the question for a second. "A little of both."

Steve furrowed his eyebrows. "How can she be both?"

"I don't know Steven how can you be both so dumb yet so smart at the same time?" Danny quipped back.

"Danny calm down you sound like one of my children." Bridgett commented as she drove.

Danny flopped his good arm and looked around the car, hoping that someone would back him up. After realising that no one would, he frowned and pouted. "Fine then. You guys just go ahead and bug the man who almost died."

"Really Danny? Man up." Stella said sitting next to Danny in the back.

"I did!" He argued.

"But you were also the one who insisted to testify." Stella pointed out.

"I never thought I would see the day when my own sisters turned against me."

"Love you!" Stella and Bridget said at the same time.

Steve grinned as he heard his partner mumble something about 'can't pick your family' and soon a peaceful quiet came upon the car. Soon, Danny and Stella had fallen asleep on each other in the back of the car, the events of the past few days finally catching up with them. Bridgett casted a worry look to the both of them and then looked at Steve.

"Do you think he is up for this?" She asked quietly.

Steve snuck his own glance at the back of the car and smiled at the site of the brother and sister. "Yeah. If anyone can, it's Danno."


End file.
